theultimatedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Face Off (Season 1)
Contestants *Megan Areford, 24 — Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *Marcel Banks, 24 — Tacoma, Washington *Samantha "Sam" Cobb, 32 — Decatur, Georgia *Sergio Guerra, 31 — San Antonio, Texas *Tom Devlin, 29 — East Stroudsburg, Pennsylvania *Kayla "Jo" Holland, 21 — Hilo, Hawaii *Gage Hubbard, 26 — Willard, Utah *Frank Ippolito, 32 — Cleveland, Ohio *Jessica Kramer, 26 — Scottdale, Pennsylvania *Conor McCullagh, 40 — Mississauga, Ontario, Canada *Anthony Pepe, 35 — Queens, New York *Tate Steinsiek, 31 — Henryetta, Oklahoma Contestant Results Episodes Episode 1: Welcome to the Jungle Main Article: Welcome to the Jungle (Face Off episode) *Airdate: January 26, 2011 *'Foundation Challenge': Create an original face makeup incorporating at least one item from the introductory reception room. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Gage *'Spotlight Challenge': In teams of two, make a animal-human hybrid based on either a black beetle, ostrich, or elephant. **Top Looks: Frank & Tate, Tom & Conor **Bottom Looks: Sergio & Gage, Jo & Jessica ***Winner: Conor ***Eliminated: Jessica Episode 2: Naked Ambition Main Article: Naked Ambition (Face Off episode) *Airdate: Febuary 2, 2011 *'Foundation Challenge:' to create a original tattoo that has meaning to you. **Reward: first choice in Spotlight Challaenge. ***Winner: Tate *'Spotlight Challenge:' body paint a nude model for a magazine cover shoot. **Top Looks: Tom, Anthony & Jo **Bottom Looks: Sergio, Tate & Conor ***Winner: Anthony ***Eliminated: Sergio Episode 3: Out of This World Main Article: Out of This World (Face Off episode) * Airdate: February 9, 2011 * Spotlight Challange: Create an alien inspired by the environmental conditions speculated to exist on extrasolar planet Gliese 581 g. **Guest Judge: Michael Westmore **Top Looks: Conor & Jo, Gage & Marcel **Bottom Looks: Anthony & Frank, Tom & Megan ***Winner: Conor ***Eliminated: Frank Episode 4: Bad to the Bone Main Article: Bad to the Bone (Face Off episode) *Airdate: February 16, 2011 *'Spotlight Challenge': Create a concept for a horror movie with an iconic villain **Guest Judge: Sean S. Cunningham **Top Looks: Gage, Tate, and Tom **Bottom Looks: Marcel, Megan, and Anthony ***Winner: Tom ***Eliminated: Marcel Episode 5: Switched and Hitched Main Article: Switched and Hitched (Face Off episode) *Airdate: February 23, 2011 *'Foundation Challenge': Create a realistic facial hair makeup matching the model's costume **Reward: First choice of models for the Spotlight Challenge ***Guest Judge: Steve la Porte ***Winner: Tate *'Spotlight Challenge': Take an engaged couple and make them up so their genders are switched **Top Looks: Conor & Megan, Tate & Anthony **Bottom Look: Tom & Jo ***Winner: Megan ***Eliminated: Jo Episode 6: The Dancing Dead Main Article: The Dancing Dead (Face Off episode) *Airdate: March 2, 2011 *'Foundation Challenge': Create stage blood using grocery items **Reward: First choice of model for the Spotlight Challenge ***Winner: Tom *'Spotlight Challenge': Create a zombie character to work in a choreographed dance routine with the other contestants' creations, set to "Zombie" by Natalia Kills. In the dance routine, 8 zombies can be counted, even though there were only 7 contestants left. The zombie was made by an unknown artist and does not appear for judging and is not judged. It was a zombie with a skeleton face, a suit and it was covered in moss. **Guest Judge: Greg Nicotero ***Top Looks: Conor and Tate ***Bottom Looks: Anthony, Tom, Megan ***Winner: Tate ***Eliminated: Anthony, Tom Episode 7: Family Plot Main Article: Family Plot (Face Off episode) *Airdate: March 9, 2011 *'Spotlight Challenge': Create a make-up to make yourself unrecognizable to a loved one **Reward: First choice of fairy tale and theme for the next Spotlight Challenge **Top Looks: Gage, Sam **Bottom Looks: Conor, Megan ***Winner: Sam ***Eliminated: Megan Episode 8: Twisted Tales Main Article: Twisted Tales (Face Off episode) *Airdate: March 16, 2011 *'Spotlight Challenge': Reimagine two fairy tale characters in a different genre **Eliminated: Sam **Winner: Conor